Love As we Know It
by PrincessInDiamonds20
Summary: I'm not good at writing summerys. But Let me just say this is my first fic ever and I am thankfully getting good reviews. So, RR! Basically, how Mia and Michael are working threw their friendship into a relationship.
1. Seventh Wheel

Note: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fan fic! . If I read good reviews on it, id be happy to continue it! I wanna note that I do not own any of the charectrs in the Princess Dairies (Except Brian and Lynn) And I am not Meg Cabot (Altho I wish shes so talented!) Its kinda short, but i'll make the next chapters longer! Enjoy!

Have you ever wondered why, when people hear running water, they have to pee? I didn't, untill now. Its to stop something good from happening. And thats exactly what happened to me.

"Hey thermopolis!"

I turned away from my locker, just as I was taking out my Algebra book, and standing there was Michael Moscovitz!!! I mean, Michael was standing there, looking....oh he was looking so hot! I couldn't hold back my feelings for him! No matter how I tried I loved...! _No_! No I don't Hes my best friends older brother, who I...I....I'm completely in love with! Ok! I love the boy! I'm head-over-heels, absolutely bannanas for him! Was is a crime to like a senior, whos your bestfriends older brother, and walked around the house wearing only boxers? I sure hope not, casue if it was, I should be locked up and never let out.

"Yoo hoo, Mia are you ok?" Michael waved his hands infront of my face while I stared completely googly eyed at him. I snapped outta it in time tho, my cheeks turning a noticeable red, but I think I saved myself.

"Oh! Hey Michael i'm sorry I was just..." I didn't know what to say. _'Hey Michael I was just dreaming abought getting you in the sac!_'? or maybe _'Sorry I was thinking of how to get pictures of you so I can photo shop them and see what our children would look like!_'? No thats not it ether. I replied with the first thing that came to my mind, other then those. "I was just thinking abought all my Algebra homework."

I hope he doesn't know abought my nosterals, casue they were flaring like crazy!

"Sure you were..." He raised an eyebrow to me. Great. He was probly thinking, _'Gee, my little sisters best friend is the biggest dweeb ever!_'. "Listen, the Halloween dance is coming up soon and I was wondering...." He turned red, and i noticed his arm kinda twitch. He only did that when he was really nervouse. Was he gonna ask me to the dance? Oh dear god please let this be my moment! I hadn't even noticed we were walking down the hall together towords G&T class. Wow the time flys by.

"Well I wanted to see if you were going for one thing." Turning and looking at me, my stomach fluttered. I never noticed what wonderful eyes he had! I hope the photo shop puts his eyes on our kids.

Just as I was abought to speak, I began to stammer. "I...I..." I trailed off. My gaze following a girl who walked by, drinking a large bottle of water. "I...I...." And as soon as she walked by the water fountain, I began to watch a few kids slurping up the cooling liquid.

"You, you what Mia?" Michael blinked a tad confused, and impatient.

"I got to go!" I yelled right away, running from him as quickly as I could towords the girls bathrooms. Why did I drink that whole bottle of propel? Why why why! Me having to pee just ruined a perfect moment between me and Michael. He was gonna ask me to the dance and my bladder had to kick in right then and there. Was that a sign?

The next day, Saterday

"Mia! Telephone!"

"Coming mom!" I yelled. I was sitting in my room, attempting to do my Algebra homework I got yesterday, but I was getting frustrated. "2(2 times 3x) divded by 5/8 equals.....Uhh! Forget it!" I just needed a nice hot shower. I needed a break from it all. I needed, well.......I really needed someone to hold me, and kiss me and tell me how beautiful I was.

"Mia! Its Michael!"

My ears instatly perked up. Michael calling me! Maybe I was abought to have my wish after all! I stood up, knocking all my papers and text book onto my bedroom floor. Fat louie had been lounging peacfully on my pillow, and was now woken up, scared half to death by my sudden movment.

Rushing into the kitchen where my mom held the phone to me, rasing an eyebrow. "Mia are you ok? You "

"Uhhh, yeah mom its just, ya know all the Algebra homework." I smirked, waiting untill she left the kitchen to bring the reciver to my ear, I spoke calmly, trying to hide my exctiment.

"Hello?"

"Mia! I was wondering what took you so long. Algebra homework, huh?"

I nodded, even tho he couldn't see me. I wished he could tho. I wished I could see him. What he was doing, how he looked, smelt, felt...and kissed. But those were all dreams, and thats all they ever would be.

"Well I was gonna see if you wanted to go to Dennys with me, Lilly, Boris and a few other kids from the computer club. You sound as if you need a break."

Food! And food with Michael! Well not exactly alone, but this was definetly the first step, right? Dinner with some friends, an innocent game of footises, flashing flirty smiles to one another. This is how good relationships started. At least, according to Daniel Steel novels.

"Id love to. I could definetly eat something right now. All this Algebra homework is making me a little stressed. I could use some time with friends." I hope he can't see me blushing through the phone!

"Great. Pick you up in half an hour?"

" Sounds good!" _Sounds perfect_!

"See ya soon, Thermopolis....."

"See ya...." I hung up, not waiting for him to say anymore. My insides were already going crazy! Maybe I hung up too soon? What if he really called to confeshis feelings!_ 'Mia I love you and I wanna move into a palace where you would be my queen!'. _This was a waste of being excited. There is no way in a bazillion years Michael Moscovitz would ever like me!

20 mins later

"Mom! I really need you to iron that shirt! Everyone will be here in 10 mins!"

"Mia! I'm really busy with the bills as it is. Can't you find something else to wear?!"

"Ugh!" I sighed. I really wanted to wear the white tanktop with the big pink flowers. It made me look busty. I settled for a white American Eagle shirt that had light blue writing. My pants were tight, held up by a black studded belt. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. Probly hot enough to be a cheerleader. Then again, who wants to be them?

"Don't forget to turn the straightner off this time!"

Oh yeah! I almost forgot that! I ran into the bathroom, shutting it off, glancing in the mirror. My long dark brown locks of hair were straight, flowing gently over my shoulders. I was mising something tho.......AH HA! I know! I checked to make sure my mom wasn't watching, and I put on just a small bit of mascara, wich highlighted my brown eyes. They looked....big! But good! I should talk my mom into letting me wear makeup.

"Mia! Mia Where are you? We've been in the car waiting for 2 minuets!"

I heard Lilly shouting and knocking wildly on the door. She was already here! They were already here! I made sure I looked ok, and turned off the lights, leaving the straightner on as usual. Walking into the living area, I slipped on the pink and white adidas, opening the door to an angary Lilly. Her hand on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently.

"There you are now lets go!" She grabbed my hand, hurring me out the door.

"Lilly! Slow down! Whats the hurry!"

"I'm hungary! And Boris brought his Violin and if you don't get down there soon hes gonna break out some weird fifteenth century Beethoven Sonnet!"

I raised an eyebrow to her, confused. "Why did he bring his violin?"

She just rolled her eyes at me in response, as if I was stupid. "He doesn't go anywhere without it, duh!"

As soon as we arrived outside, Micheals senior friend Brian was driving a van. How many people where in there? Lilly pulled back the door, seeing Boris in the middle seat, just abought to break out a sonnet. Everyone was screaming, asking what took so long. I blushed.

"Well Mia was to busy primping in the bathroom to get her ass down here!" Lilly laghed, climbing in next to Boris. I climbed in next to Lilly, only to see Micheal sitting in the back seat with none other then Judy Gershner. My heart skipped a beat. He was whispering something to her in her ear, and she began to giggle loudly. Brian and his girlfriend Lynn in the front seat, turned to look at the loud mouth, blonde curly haired freak. Grr! She made me so mad!

"Whoa whats going on back there you two? Keep your hands to yourself please!" Brian laghed, backing up and heading into the busy traffic of New York, to drive to the nearest Dennys.

Those words coming from his mouth made my cheeks fluster red. I was furious. Brian and Lynn had eachother, Boris and Lilly were with eachother and apprently it looked as if Michael and Judy were dating. Then here I was, the 5th wheel. Or more so....the 7th wheel. This was gonna be a long dinner.


	2. Dinner Date with Hell

ok, here it is! Chapter 2! I started writing it while waiting to be able to put up the first part. Tell me how you like it! And i'll write in part 3! Oh, and I do not own any Princess Diaries Charectes. Those all belong to meg Cabot. And due to some of the reviews, I had gotton a few questons (Thanks for pointing these out to me! Really helps!). Sorry, I forgot that she wore only combat boots. HAHA! Its been awhile since i've read the books. And it does take place in October(Obviously) while she is still a Freshmen at AEHS and Michael is a senior. Oh an one more quick thing, my computer oddly doesn't have spell check, so if there is a mistake I am sorry sorry sorry!

"Mia? Mia! Hello! Earth to Mia! Come in! Are you alright? You were quiet the whole trip....." Lillys words echoed threw my ear as everyone got out of the car. I was completly outta it. Judy and Michael flirting kinda hit me hard. Lynn and Brian were walking into the Dennys holding hands, Boris was holding the door open and Judy was walking in, very mannish I might add. Michael just followed behind her, his hands tucked into the pockets of his khakis. He looked so cute. So scruffy. My gaze stayed with him, until he was out of sight. I slowly looked to Lilly.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine. Just kind of tired, and hungry, ya know?" I shrugged. So much for dressing up today. Looks to me as if it may have been a waist of time. I could have came in footie pajamas, glasses and my hair a big frizzy mess and more then likely, he still wouldn't see me any different as usual.

"Oh good. Casue Michael invited a friend from Computer Club for you, that way you don't seem to alone!" Lilly began to laugh hysterically, walking into Dennys with Boris.

I just stood, froze, terrified. A blind date? Me? While everyone was having fun with the loves of their lives, I was stuck with a guy I didn't even know! Great, I wonder what kind of dork he could be. I just rolled my eyes, following in right after her.

To my surprise, there was a slight wait. People were crowding in, sitting on benches, and some arguing with waitresses that they were hungary. I ignored it tho, my mind was still focused on that one person. Brian and Lynn were up front, telling them they needed a booth for eight. Lilly and Boris gazing into the crane machine with Judy right at the side glass. But where did Michael go?

"You look really good tonight Mia." I heard Michael whisper into my ear. I thought he was joking, making it more like, _'You look like shit, don't wear any makeup please! It doesn't help!'. _But as I slowly turned to look at him, letting my gaze drift up his body before meeting his beautiful chocolate colored hughs, he winked to me. And not a joking wink. A wink that said _'I want you Princess'_.

I let out a small laugh to show my appreciation, tucking the long stray strand of my hair back behind my ear. I could feel my cheeks turning pink. "Thanks Michael." And I nodded, turning away. Thats all I could do. Nodd, and turn. Hopefully he woudln't take that bad.

I couldn't help but let those famous words run threw my head._ 'You look good.' _Michael Moscovits just complimented me! On how I looked!

I completely forgot abought my date. Who cared who it was, Michael had made my day.

We had to wait a good 20 mins until we were finally seated. We sat at one of those booths in the corner that curved all the way around. I love those!

"So, You guys excited abought the big Halloween dance?" Brian smiled, taking a sip of his root beer. Brian was an attractive guy, like Michael. Shaggy blonde hair the curled out just above his eyes. The rest just a nice shag in the back. He had eyes like the sky. A cloudy sky. Blue, mixed with some gray. His lips were a little on the thin side tho, and unlike Michael, he was not in the computer club.

"I can't wait! I've had my costume picked out for ages!" Lynn was beautiful too. The kind of girl you wondered why she was hanging out with us losers. Long brownish red hair, curling inwards at her shoulder. Swept bangs that shined in the light, like a movie stars. Her eyes were thin, which gave her that natural sexy look. I can never tell what color they are. Green maybe?

"Lilly, I was thinking we could dress as a couple for Halloween. Like, I could dress as John Sebastian Bach, and you can dress as his wife, Maria Barbara Bach. What do you think?" My gaze turned to Boris. Poor, poor sweater tucking, retainer wearing Boris. Him and Lilly really were a mystery. Why did she like him? He was into his music, and she had a passion for politics. Most of all, why did she french him?

"Not now Boris! Can't you see I'm trying to figure out what to eat! And if we go as anyone together, it will be George and Barbara bush!" Oh Lilly, my best friend since kindergarten. We were truly opposite and yet, such a perfect match of best friends. I really admired her ambition and determination. She knew how to get it her way. At home, at school and with her friends.

"Hey Mia, are you going to go to the dance?" And then there was Michael. Oh sweet Michael! I wanted him so bad right now! More then anyone could know, or ever shall know! His shaggy dark hair, just barely covering up his beautiful eyes. His smile....I never really looked at it before. His pink tiers tugged at the corners of his mouth, forming a friendly smile, and showing of his perfect pearly white teeth. My mind went blank when I saw that. I was discovering something new abought him ever minuet.

"Well I....." I began to stutter out, but unfortunately, I was interrupted, again.

"Mia?"

I felt my body stiffen. I know that voice. Id know that voice if it slapped me in the face from 20 miles away. Please please please don't let that be my blind date!

"Kenny!" Michael stood up from his seat, holding out his arms. "So glad you could come! We were just abought to order to!"

Oh gawd! It was! _Kenny_! Why was _Kenny_ here? Who thought it would be fun to hook Mia up with _Kenny_!? Why Why WHY! This was one of those moments I wished I did have to pee!

I felt Kenny slide in next to me. I just glanced over from my menu quickly to say hi, but I probly shouldn't have. I could feel his eyes starring at me. Burning into me like he was searching my soal! I glanced over once again, rasing an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I tried not to sound too snotty. But it was hard not too. Kenny was my friend. I hope he didn't like me.

"I don't have a menu, Can I look with you?" He had this....pleading look in his eye which made me feel bad of corse. I slide the menu over to him.

"Sure, here." I didn't know what I was getting, but I let him have it anyway. He looked disappointed that we couldn't look together. But I didn't wanna be holding one end, and him the other with both our faces crammed into the middle. It might look like we...well..like were kissing!

I was a little upset my date didn't turn out to be a cute senior. I was hoping for it to be Kevin, in the computer club. That guys is decent, just didn't know I existed, like Michael. Judy was whispering something into Michaels ear again, and I could see him smiling.

That set me off! Why didn't Michael tell me he had a girlfriend! Why did he have to lead me on like this!? I needed to get out of here! This couldn't have gotten any worse!

"Will you excuse me?" I said suddenly, standing up and walking away from the non-smoking section of the restrunt to the bathrooms. I stomped into the girls bathrom with mixed emotions. Angary, sad, frustrated. I sat myself on the counter top. There was no one in the bathroom, thank god, I didn't want anyone to see me so stressed out in tears. That would be tomarrows news paper header probly too. _'Princess in Tears'_

"Mia? Mia you can't hide in the bathroom!" Lilly yelled from outside, then pushed the door open, walking over to me. She just folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head at me. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, bobby pins holding the small twists in her hair. "Mia, whats wrong? You practically pushed Kenny to the floor trying to get out! Hes really worried abought you."

"Kenny worrying abought me is the last thing I need right now Lil! I'm just so...frustrated! Why didn't you tell me my blind date was Kenny!" I had never really yelled at Lilly before. It took me a moment to realize this wasn't all really her fault. She didn't know I got annoyed of Kenny, quiet quickly.

"I'm sorry. He was all I could think of, and I really didn't think you wanted to be alone."

"I know, I'm sorry Lil. I'm just so stressed out with school, and my mom and her secret boyfriend and no date to the dance..."

I began to space out. Wow, I _was_ stressed out. I needed a long vacation. Maybe to Genovia. Grandmere always says the white sandy beaches would relax me on my long hard days as a princess. Wait don't say that! Grr!I really don't want to think abought my royal heritage right now tho. It just makes matters worse.

"Mia. I know just what you need. A sleep over at my house so we can eat Mint Chocolate chip ice cream, and watch Dirty Dancing. Ya know? Like the day you found out you were a princess?"

I couldn't help but laugh beneath my tears. Lilly really did know how to help. "Sounds great. Right after we eat?"

"Hell Yeah! Now lets go get some pancakes!"

As soon as I returned to the table, everyone looked at me. I fixed my mascara so it wasn't running down my face, and my skin was only a little blotchy. Boris was chatting Judys ear off abought his up coming concerto, but Michael and Kenny looked at me concerned. Kenny stood quickly, letting me slide in next to him. Id rather it be Michael standing at my entrance then Kenny.

"Gee Mia, are you ok?" Kenny leaned into my ear. I could feel his breath and it made me cringe.

"I'm fine. I just want to eat...."

"I ordered you Pancakes and Scrambled Eggs, that ok?" Michael asked me, sounding sincere. He always knew what I wanted. Maybe the last 9 years of being around him has rubbed off.

"Sounds perfect Michael, thanks."

He smiled to me, nodding to see I was ok.

The rest of the night was actually fun. No, there was no flirty smiling, or footsies with Michael under the table (Altho I felt his foot brush across my leg once during dessert). Brian cracked Jokes, Kenny and Michael were talking abought a game they were making for Mr.Schwartz and Mrs.Lindices up coming wedding. Something abought her beinging bridezilla and you had to fetch everything she wanted in a certain amount of time.

The car ride home was even more fun. We sang loudly to Phantom Planets 'Hey Now Girl' and even to the classic song by Jimmy Hendrix 'Purple haze'. But the night was gonna get even better. Can't wait to go to Lillys place tonight. Maybe I would see Michael with out his shirt!

Well, there it is. Chapter two. I know I know its short! Eek! They'll start getting longer, and more edgy just you wait. But these things need to start off slow. And I think I'll add some songs in there to, like I see the other authors do. Makes it more...imaginable. I love movie soundtracks!


	3. A Moment Like This

Here it is! The long awaited chapter 3! haha! Well really this should be a good chapter, since everyone has been enjoying my story! I'm just gonna work on this one for now tho!

I was the first one to be dropped off at home. Thank God, another minuet with Kenny would have been a real drag. He offered to walk me up to my door, but I told him not to.

I was really relived that Lars didn't have to come with me to the restraunt this time. Mom had scolded him, and even tho he was getting paid to watch me by my dad, he got the day off. Mom said that I was a growing teenage girl and having a body guard follow me around everywhere would ruin my self esteem.

So I sat in my room, packing for Lillys house. Mom talking to me threw the bedroom door abought dinner. She seemed...nervous abought something. Like, she was almost in a hurry for me to get out of the house.

"So how long are you gonna be there?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"All night Mom. Till abought 2 tomorrow."

"Oh ok. Well how are you getting there?"

"Lars is bringing me in the limo."

"When you leaving?"

"As soon as I'm done packing mom! Now can you leave so I can finish?"

That got her to shut up and go. If you asked me she had a hot date coming over. Wait. Wait a gosh darn second that means who ever mom is seeing, she's going to be with tonight! Damn, should of stayed home so I could meet him. Maybe I would bring the topic up to her one night, but right now, I just wanted to focus on hurrying over to Lillys.

I packed up my pajamas, a white tanktop and a pink pair of pants with ice cream cones on them. A few hair binders went into a case with my toothbrush and my face wash. A change of cloths for the next day and a fleece blanket Lilly and I made last December, along with my sleeping bag.

I decided not to wear the Adidas. Those were supposed to be for gym next quarter Anyways. Instead I wore my usual combat boots. I didn't bother to tie them ether.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" I stood at the door, waiting for her to come do her usual, hug kiss good bye and make sure I packed. But she didn't. She just yelled back to me from her bedroom.

"Bye sweetie! Have a goodnight! Call me before you come home tomorrow!"

That's it?! I got a bye, and a call me before I leave! Normally she wants me to call at least once that night! Maybe her dating someone wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I got a whole free night with Lilly!

I ran outside, completely forgetting my coat, Lars lazily leaning against the Limo, his head down at the ground, his arms crossed. I think he was snoozing. He must have had a good day.

"Lars? LARS! I'm ready to go." I had to practically scream until he shook awake.

"Sorry Princess. I was just resting my eyes."

I laughed. I'm glad he got a day off. "Are you sure your gonna be able to drive me to Lillys? I can take a cab if you'd like...." Nor dad or mom would ever go for that. He knew it, I knew it.

"I'm fine Princess. Really I am." He nodded a smile to me, pushing his dark shades up his nose and opening the limo door for me. I never understood why he wore his sunglasses at night. I gratefully got in, throwing my bag on the floor and stretching out on one of the long seats. I was a little drowsy, but I needed to save my energy for tonight. Maybe we could do some Karaoke. Lilly broadcasted me on 'Lilly Tells it Like it is' one day, singing to Brittany Spears remake of I love Rock and Roll. I got so mad at her! I didn't speak to her for at least three days after it was shown.

"All set in Princess?" I could see Lars glancing at me through the rear view mirror as he started the limo up.

I nodded slowly, flashing a quick smile. "All set!" and then we were off into the busy New York traffic. My eyes wandering out the window, deep into thought of Michael. Maybe he could watch the movie with us. But Lilly would never go for that. More then likely, he will walk in, smile and say hi, Lilly will throw the couches throw pillow at him and call him assface, and tell him to leave. And he would obey, not to get in the way of Lillys sleepover.

If only it were just me and Michael watching a movie for once. Just once!

If only....

I arrived at Lillys 20 minuets later. There had been an accident involving seven cars and a flour truck. Id rather not get into it. Just lucky no one was hurt.

The elevator doors swung open to the sixteenth floor. There was a women and her poodle awaiting to get in, so I grabbed my blue duffle bag and quickly stepped out, walking straight down the hall to Lilly apartment. Apartment 1616.

The red wood of the door was almost hypnotizing. For some reason, I was kinda scared to even knock. But I've been here so many times before! This was silly! I knocked hard, sticking my chest out and putting my nose into the air. I was strong, I didn't care if Michael was here or not, I was here for Lilly! Lilly and I were the friends, Michael was just the nerdy, computer loving older brother that watched Buffy the vampire slayer and.....played the guitar and had a 6 pack and had dark shaggy hair I would love to sniff, and determine whether or not he used Suave of Herbal Essence(Lilly told me her shampoo was disappearing rather quickly).

There was no answer. Did Lilly and Michael go out a little longer? Maybe Lilly wasn't expecting me so early. I knocked again, a little louder this time and who was to answer the door? Michael! There he was, standing with a black and white Ramones t-shirt on and his same baggy khakis. Oh he looked cute. For being a tall girl, I was sure glad there was at least one cute boy who still towered over me.

"Thermopolis, your here a little early...."

"Am I too early? I can go. I'll call Lars up and have him come get me for an...."

Michael began to laugh, holding a hand to my face to shut me up. "No no! Its fine! Wouldn't want you adding to the pollution of New York, would ya?" He opened the door wider, allowing me to step inside.

I laughed with him, stepping in and standing in the Moscovitz living room. It was so clean. The big screen t.v was turned onto MTV music videos. A large glass bowl filled with purple popery was on the coffee table. There apartment smelt so good.

"Let me get that for you." Michael took my bag from my hand, winking to me. I tried not to blush, but I did. I did a lot, mostly around Michael. "Lilly left with Boris and Kenny to pick up some movies for tonight. Heard its gonna be a full house."

"Wait what?" I yelled. To late, he was back in Lillys room dropping my bag on her bed. Wait what! What did he say! Kenny and Boris, full house, MOVIES! I thought Lilly and I were just gonna watch Dirty dancing, the two of us! And eat Ice Cream! I thought this was supposed to be my little vacation!!!

Michael laughed, walking out seeing me froze in the middle of the living room. "Yeah, Lilly invited the two of them to stay and watch movies. So they just left to get some. Might be awhile though, there was a crude accident involving a flour truck and seven cars...." He shook his head. "Sad the kind of things that are happening in New York City. Such crazy drivers!"

I sighed heavily, walking and falling backwards onto the couch, my hands over my face. Why did She have to invite Kenny! Just Boris would be fine, he doesn't have an undying love for me! Then while they were smooching I could have made my way back to Michaels room! This was a bad night already!

"You ok?" He walked standing infront of me, looking slightly humorous and concerned. "You look really stressed out abought Kenny and Boris coming. Don't like them?"

"Its not that. I just need a hot shower right abought now..." I groaned, removing my hands and letting them drape to my sides.

"Well. They will be awhile, go ahead and take one. We got fresh _towels_....." He said towels mockingly. Like he wanted me to take a shower. Wouldn't be the first time I've showered at Lilys or anything, why not?

I smiled to him, nodding and slowly sitting up. "Well, ok I guess I could get clean for my bed..."

I took a long shower. Michael thought I was dead, he even knocked once to see if I was ok. Must have been a good half hour. I dried off with a black soft towel, and then realized, I didn't bring my pajamas in here! How was I supposed to get changed! Crap! I cracked open the door, letting all the steam escape, and glanced to be sure Michael wasn't around. His door was shut. Good! I made a mad dash to Lillys room, then accidentally slammed the door. Damn no lock! Why didn't Lilly have a lock on her door? Oh well, Michael was smart enough not to walk in.

I walked over to the bag, unzipping it and taking out a pair of underwear, my tanktop and my pj pants. slipping them all on one at a time. I hung the towel on Lillys doorknob, and brushed my long dark hair. Even though it was still wet, I put it up into a high ponytail, and grabbed my toothbrush from my bag. A quick glance in the mirror to fix my bangs and make sure I still looked ok.

I grabbed the towel off the knob and opening Lillys door, I jumped, almost screaming to see Michael, standing there smiling. His arm propped high against the frame of the door, our bodies almost touching.

"Sorry Thermopolis, did I scare you?"

I held my hand over my chest, the damp towel pressed to my tanktop as I let out a long sigh. "Even the word 'scare' can't express what I just felt!" I laughed, looking up at him. He stepped aside to let me threw, and I quickly ran to the bathroom, shutting the door and hanging the towel up. Crap, the front of my tanktop was wet. At least it wasn't see through, but still, a wet tanktop was embarrassing.

"Toothpaste toothpaste tooth...paste...." I was whispering to myself, digging around for it, finally finding it in the drawer. "Ah ha! Here you are!" And it was Crest Whiting Expressions, Vanilla mint! The Dr. Moscovits had great taste in toothpaste! I squirted some on, brushing rapidly, then splashed some water on my face.

"Mia? Michael? Were back from the movie store!"

Damn. Lilly was back with....the boys. I put my toothbrush on the sink, walking out of the bathroom in my pjs.

"Mia! I'm so sorry how long have you been here? And _what_ are you wearing....?" Lilly laughed, looking me up and down.

"45 minuets, and I got in my pjs. I didn't know you were bringing, them....." I sighed, seeing Kenny starring at me and looking me up and down once, twice and three times. I think he was stunned to see me in my pajamas. Hopefully he'd go home.

"Mia, you look absolutely beautiful in your nightwear!" Kenny approached me, putting an arm around me and walking me away from everyone.

I quickly pushed him off, turning around and grabbing Lilly. I was fuming right now! "Lilly! This is supposed to be a relaxing night for me! You had to invite Kenny over!?"

"Well Boris wanted to come over! And I couldn't say no to him, we haven't hung in a while. And I didn't want you to be alone!"

"Send him home Lilly! Id be fine alone! I could go talk to...your brother...if you wanted to makeout with Boris!"

"I can't send him home now Mia! Let him stay one movie, then we'll send him home ok?"

I groaned. A movie with Kenny was gonna be the longest movie of my life. "Fine, but make it a short one! Please!"

"Ok! My best friends wedding? Something that might make him wanna go home?"

"Perfect!" I squealed. Kenny hates sappy movies.

"Ok guys! Gather on the couch! Mia, put the movie in, I'll get us some snacks!" Lilly left the room, and I took the movie from the bag, popping it into the dvd player. Boris on one end of the couch, Kenny was on the other. I figured I could sit closer to Lilly, and she would be all over Boris, so I sat directly in the middle of the couch.

Lilly came out a few minuets later, sitting to my right next to Boris, holding a large bowl of buttery warm popcorn. It smelt so good. "Well? Play the movie Thermopolis!" Lilly teased. I pressed enter over the play screen, and the movie blasted threw the digital surround sound. Boris clicked the lamp off, so the living room was dark.

Abought 10 minuets into the movie, Kenny kept scooting closer and closer to me till his knees were touching mine. I crossed my legs, leaning more towards Lilly. Did he have to always breath down my neck!

Not even 2 minuets after this little...touching, did he slide his arm around my shoulders. Who did he think he was? Brad Pitt? Not even close! I sat there, keeping a small distance still so that he wouldn't get any ideas.

The sounds of Boris and Lillys loud smooch fest filled the room. I glanced over, seeing Boris holding his retainer. Lilly was right, he did take it out. I turned back too look at Kenny and roll my eyes, but I felt his lips dive right onto mine. I was stunned. I pushed him off of me, standing and running from the room. Lilly didn't even notice, but I left Kenny sitting there, feeling stupid and alone.

I ran into Lillys room, slamming the door and jumping onto her bed putting a pillow over my face. I didn't wanna be here any more. I was ready to go to bed. I wanted to go home!

"Mia?" I heard someone speak quietly outside the door, then knock slowly. It was probably Kenny ready to apologize.

I sighed into the pillow, holding it tighter over my head. "Go away Kenny!" I yelled. I heard the door slowly open, then close shut. I told him to leave! Not come in.

"Didn't you hear me?" I sat up, throwing the pillow off and turning to face him. "I said go aw-" I stopped in mid sentence. It wasn't Kenny. Wasn't Kenny at all. It was Michael. He had a look on his face like he was sorry. Sorry he ever invited Kenny to come to dinner. Sorry he didn't hook Kenny up with Judy.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what was wrong. I'll leave."

"No!" I held a hand out to stop him. Sitting up on the bed, shrugging my shoulders. "Your fine. I thought you were someone else....."

He slowly walked over, taking a seat right next to me on the bed. There was a silence, then he spoke. "Care to talk abought it?"

I nodded, feeling silly. I felt like crying. But it was stupid. I held my tears back. "Its Kenny. I really see him as just a friend. But him touching me, and trying to kiss me. I just, I don't like it! I just want him to go away! And Lilly is busy out there sucking face with Boris to notice me freaking out!"

"Mia Mia Mia, calm down!" He slung an arm supportively around my shoulder. "Do you want me to go punch him?"

I let out a small giggle, looking up at him. "Its ok, really. Can you tell him to leave for me tho?"

"Sure. I'll be right back for you, ok?"

I nodded as he stood up and left. It took me until he was gone to realize how close we were sitting. I wished he came back now. Michael had always been there for me. When my mom left for work, and left me home alone when I was in second grade, it was Michael and Lilly who came over for me. When my uncle had a heartattack and died, it was Michael who was there for me. And when I found out I was a Princess.....Michael and Lilly were the supportive ones. What would I do without them?

He returned two minuets later, smiling down at me. "Him and Boris left. Lilly is down stairs saying good-bye. Do you want me to help you set up your sleeping bag?" He laughed, opening the door up wider.

I nodded, standing and walking out of the room, feeling him following close behind me, heading into the living room. The t.v was off, the popcorn and movies picked up. I threw my sleeping bag on the couch, grabbing one end of the coffee table, Michael grabbing the other end. We both picked it up, moving it to the side of the room.

"Thanks Michael...." I spoke softly. I grabbed the black sleeping bag, rolling it across the floor infront of the t.v. "Where did you parents go?" I had just realized the Dr. Moscovits were gone.

"They had an emergency client who was going psycho they had to attend to. They wont be back till around 1." He smiled, tucking his hands into the Khakis of his jeans. He looked so cute!

"Ok. I'm so tired. I might pass out before Lilly gets back..." I laughed, sliding in and laying onto a throw pillow from the couch.

"Ok. Good Night Thermopolis...."

"Good Night Michael. Sweet Dreams."

"Sleep with the Angels Princess....."

That made me smile. He always said the sweetest things. He walked away back to his bedroom. I closed my eyes, curling up in my sleeping bag. I fell asleep quickly.

Later that Night

"Princess? Mia, Mia wake up....."

I felt someone nudging me awake. It had to be around 2 or 3 in the morning. My eyes fluttered open drowsy, seeing Michael hovering over me. Lilly was sound asleep next to me and the Moscovits door was closed. "Michael?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Wake up. I wanna show you something...." He whispered.

I sat up slowly, feeling him take my arms and help me up. I leaned against him, tired and drowsy. He slowly walked me down the hallway to his room. Why were we going to his room!?

"You'll really love this Mia...." He whispered in my ear. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck, which made me smile a little.

He lead me threw his window, onto his fire escape. It was freezing out! It was end of October at 3 in the morning and he brought me onto his fire escape? I felt my self slowly waking up looking out at the city. The city looked almost dead. I never thought New York slept, but here it was, sleeping soundly early in the morning. "Wow....." I heard the words escape under my breath. My hands gripping onto the railing tightly. It was cold, but I didn't care, I wanted to get as close as I could.

"No Mia...." Michael laughed. Then he stepped forward, standing next to me, he pointed up at the sky. "Look up there...."

I glanced at him, then slowly looked up at the sky. It was amazing! The normal polluted New York Sky was clear. I saw Stars. Millions of them! It was nothing id ever seen. "Oh my gosh...." I whispered. I heard Michael laugh lightly, then look up at the sky.

"Its amazing huh?" he asked. I was lost in words to answer, I just slowly nodded. Id never in my life seen the sky so bright. I never probably would again ether. Just then, I saw a quick flash shoot threw the sky. A shooting star!

"Michael? Michael did you see that!?" I grabbed his upper arm quickly, not taking my eyes of the spot where I saw it. I wanted to see another one! He didn't answer me, I felt his eyes on me, then lean close to my ear.

"Make a wish Princess...." he whispered

I closed my eyes. Placing my hand back on the railing. I made a wish. The only wish that was worth wishing. I wished for Michael. I wished for Michael to be at my side, to wake next to him ever morning and to have his children that are so beautiful not even Photo Shop can make them.

I felt him stand behind me, his hands on my shoulders looking up. I kept my eyes closed, wishing long and hard. His hands now running down my arms, and stopping to rest on my hands. His head next to mine, looking up at the sky. I did too, seeing more and more shooting stars. This was a perfect moment.

"What did you wish for?"

I blushed, shaking my head slowly. "Mmm Mmm, I can't tell you. Then it wont come true."

"Mia....?" I heard Michael whisper in my ear. I smiled, slowly turning my head so my face was close to his. His hands rubbing my hands, I shivered.

"Yes?"

He sat quietly, then smiled. "Your shaking. You must be cold. Should I get you a blanket?"

I sighed. Not exactly what I wanted to hear, but I was in my tanktop. "Sounds nice....."

He left threw the window, leaving me to gaze at the beautiful scene alone. I'm glad he woke me up. He returned a few minuets later, placing the blanket tenderly over my shoulders. "Hold on, ok?" He held up a finger, disappearing back into his room, and bring out a plastic patio chair. He must have fished that up from the closet. He set it down, smiling and sitting down, opening his arms. "I only have one."

I laughed, walking over and sitting down on his lap. His arms wrapping around my body, and I leaned my head back on his chest. His nose nestled up to my hair. This was truly, a perfect moment.

We sat in silence for a few moments and then I fell asleep, in his arms.

The Next Morning

I woke up at abought 11 in the afternoon. Lilly was sitting on the couch watching Room Raiders. I slowly sat up, holding my head, then remembering what happened this morning. It was the perfect moment spent with Michael.

"Morning sleepy head! You passed out pretty quickly!" Lilly laughed, pushing the blanket off her. She was in a school hoody, and a pair of plaid red pj pants. Her black hair back in a ponytail.

"Yeah. I was really tired....." I gave a weak smile, slipping from my sleeping bag.

"Hungary? My mom made eggs and bacon this morning. We can reheat it since Michael didn't wake up yet ether. He's just as lazy as you!" She laughed. "Guess it aint just a princess thing!"

Oh Lilly you have no idea.

"Sounds good!" I nodded, standing up, following Lilly into the kitchen.

"Its Sunday morning, my parents had to take Grandma and Grandpa to church. They'll be gone for awhile."Lilly took down two plates, putting some bacon on it, the food was still warm, so she placed some eggs on the plate, then handed one to me. We sat at her table, her eating and chatting until Michael came in threw the doors, shirtless.

"Morning..." He groaned, stretching his arms over his head. He didn't even glance at me. Did he hate me? Maybe he was regretting lastnight.

Lilly rolled her eyes, not even saying good morning. Instead she began to shout out profanity. "God Asswipe can't you put some cloths on!?"

I rolled my eyes at her. The first thing in the morning they did was yell at one another. I on the other hand, looked over at him smiling. "Morning Michael."

He was getting a plate down, he turned looking over his shoulders, winking to me and smiling back. "Morning Thermopolis....."

I blushed. I could see he actually had very muscular arms. Why didn't I notice that lastnight?

"I got to pee...." Lilly stood up quickly. "Make sure he doesn't touch my food Mia!" She yelled back, leaving out the doors and down the hallway.

Michael sat next to me, smiling. "I carried you back in this morning. You fell asleep in my arms...." He whispered.

I bite my bottom lip, picking at my bacon. I think Lilly forgot I don't eat meat. I tore it into little pieces, feeling sorry for the pig this once was. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I kinda enjoyed it...." He nodded to me, taking the one piece of bacon I hadn't ruined off my plate and putting it on his. "Behind this masculine facade, I'm really a kid trying to help."

"You did help. Thank you, It kinda relived some stress. Well....alot of stress." I laughed.

"What can I say? I'm the son of Pshycitrists. I know how to help." He winked, and Lilly walked in. She shot him a dirty look, and he just held up his hands leaving the room with his plate of food.

"Brothers! Gotta love them." She rolled her eyes.

I smiled and nodded, picking at the eggs on my plate.

Yeah. Gotta love them.....


	4. Who Are you?

Ok, here it is Chapter four! I haven't been getting very many reviews. Maybe I should...I dunno...make abetter summery. But I am not good at writing in them! Oh well, here is my update! Hope ya'll enjoy!

I didn't bother to call before I got home. It doesn't matter. My Mom always just wants to know when I'm leaving, and makes sure I get home within a half hour time period. Lars is with me, why should it matter?

I called the limo up at around 12:30, and packed my things. Lilly said her good-byes, then had to quickly get in the shower after Michael since they were going to go to an early dinner with their grandparents, after they got home from their rituals..

"Mia? You leaving already?"

I turned around to see Michael standing in the doorway. He had on a black button up shirt, and a much cleaner, nicely pressed pair of Khakis, held up with a thin black belt. His hair he left shaggy. He looked so dressed up...and so hot.

"Umm, yeah I got to since you guys are getting ready to leave. Not to mention I still haven't done my algebra homework I started before dinner the other night....." I laughed. It was true. I had gotten all of maybe three problems done, and they probably weren't right. I needed to start working harder, or else I was gonna be a sophmore in a freshmen algebra class next year.

He nodded slowly to me, laughing. "Yeah, that's true. Your butler coming to get you?"

I gave him a sly look, shaking my head. "Lars. Lars is coming to pick me up and he's my body guard."

"Oh right..." He laughed, and then heard the buzzer go off, indicating he was here.

"Well that's him." I spoke softly, standing up onto my feet and hoisting my bag over my shoulders.

Michael took a step closer, holding his arms out. "Do I get a good bye hug?" He laughed.

Was he joking? Michael never asked me for a hug! At least, not in a few years! I watched his expression carefully, making sue he wasn't trying to pull anything before I put my arms out, and walked towards him.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, laying his head on mine and patting my back. This was awkward, kinda, mostly nice. Mostly what I have been wishing for lately. Maybe shooting stars really do grant wishes.

We stood like that a few moments, until he let go of me, smiling. "See ya at school Thermopolis...."

I nodded, walking out of the room. "Talk to you tomorrow. Have Lilly call me later."

"Later."

I left it at that. Or else we could be saying good-bye to eachother forever. I walked out threw the apartment, standing in the hall until the door shut behind me. My cheeks must have been bright red! I felt so fluttery inside. I didn't take the elevator, I ran down the stairs, smiling to Lars as he opened the Limo doors for me.

"Did you have a nice night Princess?"

I nodded to him, throwing my bag into the back of the Limo. "I had a wonderful time!" And I did. I probably couldn't have had a better time if I stayed home with my Mom. I crawled into the limo after throwing my bag in, Lars shutting the door after me and walking around to get into the drivers seat. I decided maybe it would be a good time to practice my sittings since grandmere and dad were back in Genovia dealing with business, I had had the past week off from Princess Lessons. Unfortuently, they would resume again on Tuesday, when they would be back at the plaza.

As Lars began driving into the streets, I sat up straight, flashing a smile out the tinted window. Thank God no one can see me. I waved, sitting straight, my knees together. This wasn't so hard. Excpecially with Grandmere not around to boss me.

It took only 10 minuets to get home this time. Thankfully. I was so excited to get home. Lars opened my door for me, and I gratefully thanked him. I even hugged him. Nothing could spoil my day! Not after lastnight! Not after today!

I ran threw the doors as quickly as possible, throwing my bag down and heading to find my Mom.

"Mom? Mom I'm home. I came home a little early, Lilly had to go to-" I stopped speaking as soon as I saw him. I was speechless. I couldn't move, I couldn't blink. All I could do was stare. I had wandered into the house, opening my moms bedroom door to find her laying in bed, next to a man. And it wasn't just a man, it was her secret boyfriend. And he was no secret, he was my Algebra teacher.

My Mom sat up quickly, Mr.G sitting up at the same time as her. I didn't move still, I just stared at him.

"Mia? Uhhh....what are.....I can explain...." She held her hands up.

My gaze finally shifted over to my Mom, shaking my head. "No mom. You can't explain....." I turned on my heel, running as fast as I could to my room, slamming the door. My mom and Mr.G? Mr.G and my mom? No no no there is NO way, my mom is seeing my Algebra teacher. Worst of all, I think they were naked. My mom was having sex with my algebra teacher! He wasn't here to make sure I did my homework oh no, he was here to fuck my mom!

I jumped on my bed, screaming into my pillow. There went my perfect day. I felt my hair was gonna fall out from the stress.

I heard my mom talking to Mr.G, telling him shed call him later, after she had a small talk with me. Great. She wanted to talk huh? She seemed not to wanna talk before all this!

I heard her coming down the hall, stopping outside my door and softly knocking, three times. "Mia? Sweetie can I come in?"

She sounded pained. Like this hurt her that I had to find out this way. I knew that was probably the case, but I was angary. "No! Go away!"

"Baby you can't stay in there forever...."

"Yes I can!" I shouted threw my pillow, hoping shed go away.

I could here her standing out my door, quietly, and as I turned to look at my door, I could see from underneath she left. The tears began to stream down my cheeks slowly. How could she do this? How was I supposed to go back to school and face HIM tomorrow? I can't. I just can't. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, it was dark. I groaned and turned over, looking at my clock. The red digital numbers read 6:55. Great. I had slept for six more hours! Id have a hard time sleeping tonight.

The smell of cooked cabbage filled my nostrils. Mom must be cooking stew. It smelt good, I hadn't eaten yet today.

Standing up, I slowly opened the door, wobbling out of the room, and into the bright kitchen were my mom met my gaze. We just stared at one another. I could tell in her eyes she felt bad. Felt bad for never informing me, felt bad for the heart attack I almost had at that moment. News Paper headlines would read, "Princess has heart attack from catching Algebra teacher naked".

"Mia, I....."

"Its ok mom." I spoke quietly, and she walked over, embracing me in a tight hug. She was sorry.

"I really meant to tell you! Honestly I just wasn't sure how you'd take it. And how it would affect your grades. I just didn't want you to find out this way."

"Mom....don't worry abought it." I laughed. She was really freaking out abought this. I was trying to hide it. Deep down I was still freaked out. The visions of my moms petit form lying next to my Algebra teachers...well...ummm...hairy, form.

We stayed in a tight hug, till she pulled away, looking down to me. "You slept along time. Are you Hungary?"

I nodded smiling. Oh yeah I was Hungary! The smell of the cooking food made my mouth water.

"Well go sit down."

And I did. We didn't talk abought it. Not once did today come up. Instead we talked abought what I did latnight. Only Michael didn't come into the conversation.

I finished my homework at around 12:30! It was awful I knew id be tired tomorrow. Id never get out of bed now. At least I did it. And I think I did it right to.

School was gonna be a drag the following day......

Short chapter. Sorry. I didn't like this one as much. I might change it. I'm reading the first book again lol! I love these books there the best. I wish the movies were a little more like them though. Why oh WHY didn't she end up with Michael in the second one (although the guy in the second one was pretty hot too tehe!). Anyway, I'll make the next chapter longer, I'm just busy with school right now. End of the quarter, lotsa work, -sigh-. Anywayz, please Review my story so far! 


	5. Limos, Algebra and a whole new look

What can I say? I am a really fast typer, I absolutely love writing and I have STUDY HALL first hour. So I will easily be able to update my chapters. I hope this makes some of you guys happy. lol. I hate when people write, but they wont update a chapter for MONTHS! Other then the fact that I have weight training, Lacrosse and I go to every football game to cheer on my best friend for the championships (We are 9-1 right now!) i'm mostly on my computer. So I update frequently. I might start another story here soon. I realized this one is...well...just like the books only outta order. Michael liking her, shes a princess befor Mr.G came in and I havn't even put any Josh Richter in here yet! How silly of me!

The ride to school was awkward. Lars seemed to be driving slowly down the street, (Even tho when I glanced at the speedometer, he was at a cruzing speed of 65.), It was oddly warm for mid october, and Lilly was babbling.

"So I was thinking that this week on _Lilly Tells it Like it Is _we could go to Central Park and ask people what they thought abought the Polo Dortin virus."

I had zero clue what she was talking abought. All I could think abought was Mr.Gianinis naked, hairy body laying in my mothers yellow and pink floral sheets with the big Sesimi Noodles stain on the end. I think Michael noticed I was disterbed or something, becasue he was starring at me, then waved a hand to me.

"Mia? Mia you alright you look a little tired."

Gee, thanks Michael. You look tired is nice way of saying _'You look like shit'. _I forced a smile on my face, perking up a bit as Lilly kept babbling abought how Boris thought it was ridiculous Carneigie Hall was being closed for Ghost Huntings.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm, tired, I was up late working on my Algebra homework...." And then I forced this _totally_ fake yawn. I hope Michael doesn't know his yawns from fake to real.

"Did you get it all done?"

How sweet of him to be concerned of my grade. "Yeah I did. It was hard, I don't think its right...."

"Well in G & T today I can help you if you want? Ya know, so you don't have to stay up late again."

Awww...

"Mia! I totally forgot!" Lilly interupted Michaels and I, once again with her loud shriek. "Boris asked me to the halloween dance finally! I mean, I know were planning it but ya know how chicken he is."

_What_? Lilly has a date now (Not that we all knew they were gonna go together) but that was still a weeks away, and she already had a date! (Actully this friday) Then heres me, alone. No boys wanna dance with a 5-foot- nine giant. Guess that could be my halloween costume.

Michael looked pained to as he saw my expression. Maybe he was a bit freaked at his little sister dancing with a sweater tucking nerd. But what he said was defiently not sympothy for Lilly, it was for me.

"Yeah. Judy asked me lastnight. Seems her Trinity boyfriend can't go. He has to go to Vermont."

His words were slow, carefully choosen.

No...Way! I'm completely screwed! Why did everything bad have to happen! Michael was so gonna ask me! I didn't wanna ask him becasue I wasn't into the whole Saddie Hawkins stuff. Actully, student council voted those dances out. Guess the boys regret voting for a 90 girl student council. But now, Judy, was going, to the dance, with Michael. Great, what were they gonna dress as, a computer and Bill Gates?

I groaned, sinking into my seat as the limo pulled into the parking lot. Not as many kids stared, by now they were used to a limo pulling in everyday.

"Mia, you ok?" Michael began gathering his stuff, never letting his eyes venture off me.

I didn't answer. I swung the doors open, jumping outta the limo, not even waiting for Lilly. She knew were my locker was, right next to the PDA couple of the year.

"Mia! Mia wait up!" I heard Lilly screaming down the halls as I ran to my locker. I just wanted to gather my things, and go to Algebra. Even algebra sounded good right now. It wouldn't be hallf as bad as watching Michael sway with Judy Gershner to 'Hey Jude'. Or see Judys Long frekaly arms around his neck.

As I began to turn the dial on my lock, as quick as I could, my hair probly looking like a fairly large Yield sign right abought now, I could hear Lana and Joshs lips smacking together. Was the whole world filled with love? Was there an odd number of people in the world, and I was the one alone?

"Mia? What the hell was up with your little scene there?!" Lilly finally caught up to me, standing at my sides and flailing her arms around. I think she accedently hit Josh in the head casue I heard Lana yell "Freak!" and Josh letting go of her and yelling "Hey!" But did Lilly pay any attention? no.

"What scene? I didn't casue no scene!" I snapped at her, pulling out my algebra book, folder and notebook, then slammed the locker shut, turning to Lilly.

"Well as soon as I said Boris and I were going to the dance. You completely freaked! Its like you didn't expect us to be going or something!"

Good. She didn't notice that I had actully didn't casue a _'scene' _till after Michael said something. She was so clueless.

"Sorry Lilly, I got to go!" But as soon as I turned away from her, Michael was standing right there, close, his arms reaching just a bit to touch my shoulders.

"Mia are you ok? You kinda freaked back there."

Mia Mia Mia!!! Mia you freak, Mia you freak_ed_. Mia stop casuing scenes, Mia sit up straight, Mia sip your tea don't slurp! It was getting outta hand! Its like they expected me to be perfect. Oh, thats right, I am a princess of corse i'm perfect, and pretty and have great big breasts boys like to look at!

"Yea, I just need to hurry to Algebra!" I pushed past him, running down the halls towords Mr.Gianinis class. My converse hightops hitting against the floor with a smack as everyone stared at me. I'm sure they were thinking, _'Oh look, there goes the princess in her overalls and giant trianguler poofy hair.'_

I burst into algebra, only three other people in ther, quietly sitting there to themselves. Mr.G looked at me from his desk, standing up quickly as I was outta breath. I think he was suprised to see me so early.

"Mia is everything ok?"

Ok, it had to end there. I threw my books down on my desk, shouting so loud, it drew people to glance in here from the halls.

"Yes Mr.G I am just Gravy! Now can everyone please leave me alone!" I stomped my foot, throwing my arms back. "Just casue I can't sip tea and recite the Genovian pledge of alegence yet doesn't mean i'm a freak!"

Mr.Gianini stared at me, a little taken back by all this. He walked over, slinging an arm around my shoulder and guiding me to the door. "Mia I want you to go to my office, and sit down to wait for me. I think you and I need to have a little talk."

A little talk? Abought what Mr.G? You and my mom rolling around in her yellow Pier-1 sheets? The fact that your tounge was down her throat within the last few days? Or do you wanna keep it completly buisness, and discuss the D- I got on our last quiz?

"Ok." Was all I ended up saying.

I sat there, in Mr.Gs office for abought 10 mins. The ticking of time going by from the clock was the only sound in the room. I sat in a small red chair infront of his desk. Pictures of his nephew nicely set up in frames. I know it was his nephew, casue I had asked abought him befor. He was a real cute kid. Around the age of 5. He was gonna bring him to class someday.

The silence was finally broke after awhile as Mr.G stepped in. I didnt turn to look at him. I stayed, spaced out, focused on the picture of his nephew. He had the same eyes as Mr.G. But then again, him and his brother were twins. So I guess he had Mr.Gs brothers eyes.

He sat down in his large black chair, intwining his fingers together and letting his fists sit ontop of his desk. We sat like that, quietly for a moment, never making eye contact.

"Well Mia. Seems we have a few things to discuss."

I knew what was coming. This wasn't buisness. This was personal stuff, things most kids didn't share with their algebra teachers. Oh why couldn't he have slept with Lanas mother? Why my mother, of all the thousands of kids mothers at AEHS, he had to sleep with my mom.

"Mia, I know, this must be awkward for you. But I think you'll feel better if we talk abought it."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I think he could tell since I had been starring at the picture the whole time, and now my eyes were watery.

"I really like your mother. And what, we did is a natural thing for grownups to do." He choose his words carefully. It was like he was talking to a 5 year old, who had just walken in on the dirty deed.

We sat there for a few minuets again, Mr.G just as uncomftorable as me. Oh why wouldn't this end!? He has a class to teach! Just leave me!

"I just want you to know, I will never hurt your-"

I cut him off there. I had heard enough. I stood abruptly, the red chair flying back a bit. I think I looked like a giant as I stood up casue Mr.G looked up at me wide eyed, fearing I might stomp on him with my big ski feet. "Can we not discuss this! Its not just you and my mother getting busy thats upset me lately! You don't understand whats going on in my life your just a teacher!"

And with that, I turned, storming outta his room and heading back to class. I would not attend his class that day. It would be to hard for both of us. Instead, I threw open the door where tons of kids were running around the room, talking loudy and dancing. Each one of them stopped what they were doing and glancing at me as I grabed my books leaving class. I didn't know where I was going, but I think I might have Lars come and pick me up.

"Hmmmm. A change could defintely be good Amelia...."

"Whats wrong with how I look?"

Grandmere looked like at me disgusted. Like I asked where the bathrooms were and burped really loud. "Amelia. A Princess' apperance is one of the most importent things. If you are gonna be a princess, you must look it....."

I just rolled my eyes. It seems in order to be a princess I had to be beautiful, wich I wasn't. Grandmere snapped her fingers once, and held a drink in her other hand, rasing the clear glass to her lips and taking a sip. No sooner had she done that, I was quickly grabbed by grandmeres assistant Constance. I felt myself being rushed out the door, and down the stairs to the Limo, where lars was waiting.

"Whats the hurry?"

"We got to get you a makeover your highness. We will not have Palo waiting...."

And she practically shoved me into the limo, shutting the door and Lars sped off.

As soon as I got situated, I leaned up to Lars.

"So, why didn't Grandmere come with?"

He waited a second befor answering, consintrating hard on the road. "She had a meeting today princess. She will be back when you are done."

I sighed. I can't belive I was being forced into this. I had to make belive to be happy and pertty.

We arrived there pretty quickly. As soon as lars opened the door for me, a couple of very pretty girls in Black aprons rushed out, grabbing me and bringing me in. They were talkign really fast! I couldn't understand a word they were saying!

"Oh Princess that Hair! What do you think we shall do with it Keely!?"

"I'm thinking long red layers. Face framed! What do you tink Jordan?"

"No no no! Her eyes are all wrong! I was thinking more like..."

This went on for a few minuets untill a rather, tall bald looking man in a black turtle neck appeard. "Ladies please. Put the Princess down I wil figure her out!"

The girls led me to a chair, where I sat down, Princess like of corse.

He stared at me, walking circles around my hair and scratching his chin. He kept "hum" ing, like he wasn't sure what to do. But then he shouted, snapping his fingers, "Ah ha!" wich made me jump.

"I got it!" He spoke, looking at the girls and signled them over. "Keely, Jordan. I got it..." He began whispering to them, and they set off to work on me.

"Mia. I want to introduce you, to Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo."

He turned my chair around so I could my reflection in the mirror. As soon as I caught site of myself, I screamed. If I was one of those girly princess', I probly woulda fainted. I couldn't belive what they did to me! I was...blonde. And not to mention the fact that my hair had been chopped off! Well it was kinda, flary, flipped out looking. And look at all tht makeup! My eyes had this weird silver smokey look. And my eyeslashes had mascara (Even tho I like Mascara).

"I take that, as a, you don't like it, princess?"

I kinda wished I could scream 'Off with His head' and watch him get draged away. But I wouldn't want his head actully off for doing his job.

"Of corse she likes it."

I saw Grandmere walk in, smiling proudly at me. "Don'tcha, Amelia?"

I nodded quickly, getting outta my seat and runing over to the door. "Love it, can we go?!"

I really wasn't in the mood to stay any longer. I actully wasn't in the mood to see what Lilly would say, Or Michael, for that fact.

I had already had a hard day at school. Just wait till I got tomarrow....

Spell check doesn't work. So I am sory if anything is spelt wrong. hehe. Next chapter soon. Hope ya like please Review!


	6. Lana Jealouse?

Sorry abought the grammer. I don't have spell check! Eek! Ok well here it is, chapter 6! Love it or leave it, just review it!

"Amelia Thermopolis you get downstairs right now!"

I rolled over beneath my comfoter, really not wanting to go to school. This was gonna be the hardest day in my life! I knew I was just gonna get alot of shit today. But I had to, my mom would never let me stay home because Grandmere decided to change my look. "I'll be down in a moment mom."

After I got dressed in something my grandmere bought me (mom made me), I went down to have a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats(A/N best Cereal ever!). My mom smiled at me as I went ito the kitchen, running a hand threw my short blonde locks.

"Mia you look beautiful! I really like you hair blonde!"

I just smiled and nodded, pouring the milk ontop of the golden cereal. "Thanks mom."

"And that sweater. Perfect weather out for that. Is it Cashimere?"

"Yes mom it is." I took a huge bite, trying my hardest not to look like I was purpously trying to spill.

"And your make up looks great! Grandmere teach you that smoky eye look. The pink really-"

"Ok mom! I get it I know your just trying to make me feel better."

That shut her up. she went right back to cooking her oat mean. But then she decided I wasn't pissd off enough. "The halloween dance is coming up. Do you have a date?"

I didn't answer. Even my own mom was rubbing it into my face I didn't have a date. I shoulda just told her how the love of my life is going with some freckle face fruit fly cloning super chick.

"I just wanted to see fi youd be gone, beasue I kinda have a date that night."

I droped my spoon, rolling my eyes at her. "No mom, I will be here by myself, petting fat louie while your hot having a howdown with my big nostriel Algebra teacher." I threw my bowl into the skink, then went to slip on the Doc Martins. "I'm going to school"

She didn't say bye to me ether. I walked down the door, running down to the limo. The stupid Cashmiere sweater grandmere insisted every princess must have was starting to itch. Well if every princess had to have one, why can't I be diffrent and go in my overalls?

"Good Morning Princess. You look good today." Lars decided to crack a compliment, opening the door for me to get into.

"Yeah yeah lets just go!" I moaned, throwing my bag in and crawling in right afterword. He shut the door, and my hands began to sweat. What was Michael gonna say? Maybe hed hate me. Or maybe he would like me, just becasue I changed my look.

As soon as we pulled in, I saw Lilly and Michael walking towords the car. Fingering my necklace, watching as Lilly was holding this mornings newspaper, and kinda, well, she kidna looked mad. Maybe there was another person rejected to service at Hos deli. But thats not what it ended up being at all.

Lilly got into the car, sat across from me, followed by Michael who sat next to me.

"Mia! What is all this! Your selling yourself out now!?"

I looked at Lilly confused, opening my mouth to speak when she held up a newspaper. There it was, me, titled, "New Yorks Princess Looking Good". It was me leabing Palos in my new look, and I was smiling. I don't remmber smiling, except when Keely stepped on Grandmeres foot, and she yelled at her in french. Why was this on the front page?

"Lilly, No I can explain! See my grandmere-"

"Grandmere this, grandmere that. Its all abought your grandmere isn't it Mia? When are you gonna be more assertive?" She snapped at me. Litterly, SNAPPED! Id never seen her get so mad. Shes never yelled at me befor!

"No! Lilly see she-"

"Shut up Mia! You told me no matter what happened, you weren't gonna change yourself to like one of, well one of them!"

I was taken aback! I couldn't belive she would ever say something like that.

"Lilly. Calm down. Maybe Mia is telling the truth." Michael chirpped in, thankfully standing up for me. I looked at him, and he glanced at me, winking.

"Michael stop standing up for your girlfriend! You were just as furiouse this morning as I was!"

Girlfriend?"

Actully, no. I personlly think Mia looks.....well.....hot."

Hot? _HOT ? _Michael Moscovitz thinks I, Mia Thermopolis looks hot? Wow if I was gonna recive this much attnetion, maybe it would be a good day. Wait, I mean no! I don't want people drawn to me for a hot new look.

"Whatever." And that was the last word spoken. The whole ride there was in silence.

"Lookin good Thermopolis."

"Princess lookin _fine_!"

These, were only a few things I heard that day. Boys whistling, girls gossiping. Even Lana was gossiping. I sat down in english, Mr.G smiling and nodding.

"Mia. I like the new look."

I just smiled and nodded. Normally id be grossed out, but he was my moms new boyfriend(kinda) and it was quiet a change.

Once then bell rang, Lana came in, giving me this kidna evil smirk. She had tried to be buddy buddy with me earlier, but I pushed her away. "Look guys. Mia is trying to fit in!" and everyone began laghing. Thats all it was. No one thought of it as a change. It was all becasue I looked good, and everyone thought I was trying to fit in. This was ridiculous.

"So Mia. Gucci, is that? Casue I had the same sweater like, two years ago!" And she began snorting and laghing again loudly, everyone joining in with her.

"Shut up Lana! Just becasue I am a Princess and have name brands you don't need to be so jealouse!"

She seemed a little shocked. Everyone oooing. Lana Weinberger was never jealouse, of anyone.

"Give me a break. Jealouse of the likes of you?" She flipped her long blonde hair and laghed, sitting in the seat infront of me. "Dream on Princess....."

She never turned around to call me a freak, or take my pens, once, that day in Algebra. And the was the beginning of the end.

Lilly didn't talk to me at all that day. I sat with her at lunch, but at the far end of the table. She was disgusing racism, and feding frenchfries to Boris. I sat more with Tina, and she complimented me on my new look. She was telling me how I looked just like one of the girls who are always in a coma on the front of her books. I just laghed.

During Lunch, kenny came up to me. I was kinda embaressed to see him. We hadn't talked since, well that night. I bite my bottom lip as he sat next to me. "Ummm, Mia can we talk?"

"Sure...." I nodded, turning towords him. Maybe he was gonna apologize. I sure hoped so!

"I just wanna say how great you look Mia. The hair is fabulous."

Fabulous? Uhhh sure Kenny.

"And I wanted to ask, if maybe you wanted to go to the Halloween dance with me? If your not going with anyone?"

OMG he asked me to the dance? I was sure he was going with some other chick.

"Sure!" I said more then quickly. I didn't wanna sound excited, becasue see I had a plan. To steal Michael from Judy at the dance. If I went with Kenny, I had a way in, and I had Michael to dance with.

"Really?" He seemed suprised to hear me say that. I nodded to him.

"Yeah! Id love to go!" I hope he didn't think I liked him or anything. Now what to dress as?

Short I know I am sorry! I will update soon! But right now I need to clean my room!!


End file.
